Don't Leave My Side
by My Life Screams Anime
Summary: She'll have an encounter with a male who wants her, She'll run away but won't get far with him much faster, She'll struggle and complain while he looks at her with laughter, She'll fear her life that this is the end while there no one there to help her


**Don't Leave My Side**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Tumblr Name: animeandcartoon (****Blog website on my profile page if you can't find me look for the word tumblr in bold and find the link underneath it)**

**Rating: M**

**Warning mature content. Read at your own risk. **

* * *

It was dark and warm outside and a certain young mage was still in a bookstore. It was a full moon that night and there were a lots of stars out. The owner letting the young mage stay way after they were supposed to close because she was his favorite customer after all. She has always gone there, it was the smell of books and ink, or the information, journeys, excitements each book held books that she loved so much. She had been distracted all day looking at books not even noticing the time. She realize she she better hurry up and buy her books before the street lights went out. She was always scared of the dark but other time times she was either with Troy and Jet, or Gajeel, but this time Troy and Jet went on a mission by them-self to prove that they can take of her and can protect her and Gajeel was on a mission with his exceed Lilly, with Wendy and her exceed Carla because the Master told them to because they needed to get use to going on mission with people they don't normally go on mission's with, clearly saying what if you were with someone you don't normal fight with and get attack you would be at a disadvantage in a fight, especially if the two don't normal have completely different fighting style and can't work together in a certain situation.

Waving goodbye to the store owner she walked out of the store and looked at the time. It was close to midnight, so she had about 15 minutes before the lights went out and her home was about 25 minutes away. She decided that she would read her book on the way home, this way she wouldn't notice when the lights would go off or notice anything really. Gajeel had ran into her a long time ago when she was doing that and had complain saying she could get attacked and hurt really bad because she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and wasn't staying sharp so he had walked home that day and every day she was out the bookstore that late ever since then. It never really bother her she actual liked his company a lot, especially when he would pick her up on nights it was busy and started climbing over fences and houses. She had liked how warm he was and how comfortable she laid in his arm or when she was on his back and could feel his muscles flex underneath her. She would always be disappointed when they got back to her house and he put her down, but then he would give his signature grin making her feel weird inside.

She started to blush at the thought of him and open her book to clear her thought but she keep rereading the same sentence over and over again unable not to think about Gajeel, but how could you blame her he was amazing fighter and an amazing once you got to know him. Even if he did act all tough on the outside he had moment when he was kind and sweet, like the time he cried when he got Lilly. All in you could say he was a big teddy bear on inside. She pulled herself together and was finally able to read her book. She took a turn leading into an alleyway so she wouldn't bump into people while she read her book. She heard footsteps and they were getting closer but she didn't think nothing of them until...

The book was snatched up and thrown down. Before she was able to say anything her body was slam into the wall behind her. While grasping for air she tried to write a magic script, but in one fast motion he garb her hand and put a ring on her finger. Trying once more she felt weak and like she couldn't move. She notice her magic power had drained from her body instantly. He put his arms around her waist giving her a wide creepy grin. "Well why a pretty girl like you doing all by herself, at this time of night? You never know what weirdo's are out there Levy." Why did he know my name has he been watching me all this time. Opening her mouth to ask who he was nothing came out she couldn't speak at all. Laughing at this he said "Don't bother trying to talk the ring I put on you doesn't just drain power but hinders you from talking. This way no one can hear you scream for help."

He started to rub his hands up and down the curves of her body. She realize there was nothing she could do to defend herself. "Don't worry I'm just looking for a cute toy to play with, and you so happen that would be you." He started to tear her dress in the middle making it into two pieces of cloths exposing her stomach. Rubbing his hands in circle motion and memorizing every spot he touched. He then dug his nails into her skin and dragged it all around peeling the skin and drawing blood in the process. Grasping in pain she find enough strength to punch him in the face. "You'll regret that." He grabbed her head and slammed it on the brick wall causing her head to bleed and her to scream in pain but with no sound coming out. Fear started to set in when she realize no one would be there to help her out of this situation this time, but she wouldn't give up. She was a Fairy Tail wizard after all. She would have to find all the strength she had and try to fight him off.

He grabbed her wrist and held them over her head while his other hand started to rib the top part of her dress showing cleavage. She kicked him in his groin with all the force she had. "Well if you want to be hurt so bad I'll do you the honors and do exactly what you want." He threw her body on the ground making her cough up blood. She had to keep trying but she couldn't do anything to stop him he was too strong for her. He got on top of her and pulled out a knife and started to drag it a long her arms and face. Not too deep to where it would leave a scar, but deep enough to make her bleed. Her blood was making her cloths stick to her body. He looked down at her giving her this craze look as he sink his teeth in her neck as hard as possible while gripping her hips hard enough to leave a bruise on her. She cried out in pain wishing there was something she could do to stop him. He started to run his hands up her thigh leading to her entrance teasing her. "What's wrong Levy, are you not having any fun? Your nothing without your magic huh?, To bad your teammates are not here to save you huh, or that Gajeel guy." Levy look at him with tears threating to fall but she had to remain poised she can't give this guy the pleasure of making her cry.

"Do you feel what you do to me Levy?" Grasping when she felt his erection press up against her thigh. Finally realizing that she will actual lose her virginity to a guy she didn't love by rape she panic and once again kicked him in the groin finally letting up on the hold he had on her she tried to run away. "Where do you think your going bitch?" Jumping on top of making her fall flat on her stomach he grabbed a hold of her neck and started choking her. Before passing due to lack of oxygen he let her throat go. "Don't want you passing out on me just yet the fun hasn't even started." She could barley move she had to at least broken a few ribs and some bones in her arms and legs. She hasn't ever been in this much pain, not even when Gajeel attack her and pinned her to a tree before joining Fairy Tail. She couldn't take it anymore and she finally started to cry. She was helpless and vulnerable, there was nothing she could do to stop this from happening. Once again he started exploring her body leaving laceration or marks and bruises in places that were untouched. He started to get close to her entrance and finally ripped off her panties exposing her core. She looked at him in shock and with a look pleading him to stop what he was doing. "Don't worry Levy you are going to have a lot of fun I promise."

Grasping out when she felt him put all four finger in her at once going as far as he can until he felt her wall. "Wow would of thought that you still be a virgin, someone as cute as you and you still haven't given up to anyone. I would have thought by now you and that Iron Dragon Slayer would have had done it by now, but I guess I was wrong, but that's okay." Bending down getting net to her ear he whispered " You being a virgin only make this more fun for me." No this can't be happening, she started to daze off finding it hard to keep her eyes open the pain being to much for her body to handle. He remove his fingers from her core and started to strip down until he was nothing but a shirt. He level himself at her entrance and started to apply pressure to her entrance until there was a bright light and flash of Iron was the last thing she saw until passing out into a deep slumber.

* * *

**AN: Okay totally avoided doing my 57 vocabulary words for my Earth Science class that's due tomorrow and now It's 6:12 pm. Anyways leave a review and let me know what you think and if I should continue the story or not. **

****Tumblr Name: animeandcartoon (****Blog website on my profile page if you can't find me look for the word tumblr in bold and find the link underneath it)****


End file.
